gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Anno Domini Weapons
This page lists all of the common weaponry used by all factions within the Anno Domini series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. GN Technology GN Beam Guns ;GN Beam Rifle :Originally seen on the first generation GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, the GN Beam Rifle is very powerful and can deal damage comprable to a GN Cannon. In AD 2312, the GN Beam Rifle is standard on most GN Drive equipped units. ;GN Cannon :Used on mostly heavy assault mobile suits and some battleships, GN Cannons are very powerful beam weapons that can easily destroy scores of opposing units in one shot; while the beam is powerful, a similar blast of a sufficient diameter can used to deflect and/or neutralize the assault. ;GN Pistol :Used by the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and its successors GN-006 Cherudim Gundam and GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, the GN Pistols are used for short-to-mid range firing. The pistols are weaker than a standard beam rifle but have rapid fire capabilities. Newer generation pistols have secondary functions to double as a hatchet/axe. ;GN Sub-Machine Gun :Functions similar to a modern sub-machine gun, it is more powerful than a pistol and can deal slightly more damage, but is not as effective as a standard beam rifle. :Similar to a standard machine gun, uses rapid fire capabilities. ;GN Beam Machinegun GN Beam Saber Beam equipment in the Anno Domini continuity is still in the process of being developed by most military powers as a 2nd generation mobile suit armament. The Gundams are the first series of units to actually employ them on the battlefield. The sabers function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments. Beam sabers can have varying lengths and physical stylings from GN-001 Gundam Exia's short beam daggers, which are used primarily as throwing weapons, to GNX-U02X Masurao's long beam katana. GN Blades ;GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. Used only as a last resort in close combat. ;GN Lance :Used only with the GNX-609T GN-XIII and the Advanced GN-X(proto GN Lance), the weapon is similar to the old medieval weapon used by knights of the Middle Ages. It can only be used as a jousting weapon but is also armed with four independent beam guns for rapid fire capabilities. However, the proto GN Lance does not have any beam guns on it. :The physical alternatives to GN beam sabers. The blade is made of E-Carbon, giving it tremendous cutting power. Most GN Blades are coated with GN Particles, not only giving the blades even greater cutting ability, but they can also negate any GN Field. However, the blade can still be destroyed by a powerful enough beam attack, or by a large beam saber with enough applied pressure. (Demonstrated when GNZ-005 Garazzo split the GN Sword II of GN-0000 00 Gundam). A later version of the GN Sword uses the same technology that makes GN Condensers and is seen equipped by the 00 Gundam and Exia R-2. ;GN Sword GN Missiles GN Missiles such as those used by Dynames and Cherudim are small, self contained GN weapon systems. Each missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and a GN Condenser. Particles provided by the Condenser coat the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative abilities. The missile's entire payload of GN Particles are only released once the missile has entered the target. Once the particles penetrated inside (the targets own armor serves to contain and amply the destructive power of the warhead), the particles warps the surface and explode. :Smaller and more compact versions of standard GN missiles. These do not use up as many particles in combat and are an effective defense weapon. Seen only on the GNR-010 0 Raiser and GNR-101A GN Archer. ;GN Micro Missiles GN Shield A physical shield that is used either in place of or in conjunctionGNX-609T GN-XIII, S2E1 with a GN Field. It is used similar to how a modern day shield would be used. All shields in the Anno Domini era are made of E-Carbon and are durable enough to withstand most attacks. The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon. Though primarily used for defensive tactics, shields can be used as an offensive weapon, such as 00 Gundam's physical shield which can transform into a katar-like weapon. It can be infused with GN particles like 00's to increase its defense. GN Vulcan These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN FangsBlade of Revolution and missiles. Conventional Weaponry Carbon Blade Exclusive to the Tieren series of mobile suits, the carbon blade is a large trapezoid shaped blade made of pure E-Carbon. Since the cutting part is on the front end of the blade, it is primarily useful for punching attacks. Its performance in battle is inferior to that of a sonic blade. Defense Rod Defense rods are a mix of active and passive defenses. Unlike a GN Shield or GN Field, protection comes from the physical properties of rod itself. E-Carbon is typically chosen for its exceptional durability. Development of variable mobile suits with flight capable configurations resulted in a reevaluation of how mobile suits were designed. Unlike the HRL's Anf, the AEU's Hellion and Union's Realdo both needed to be as light weight as possible. Even neglecting the aerodynamic concerns the sheer mass of any shield both big enough and thick enough to be useful was prohibitive. The solution could be found in a study of the martial arts. Practitioners would spin a bo staff to block incoming projectiles. Mobile suit engineers did the same with the defense rod. Rotating the defense rod at high speeds create a nearly impenetrable disk of E-carbon. SVMS-01 Union Flag and its descendant also has ability to generate plasma field with its defense rod. Although never use as shield in the series, SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag" has pair of defense rod on its waist to function as stabilizers. Linear Cannon Linear riles were the standard anti-mobile suit weapon of the Union and AEU prior to the introduction beam weapons. While they are still kinetic weapons, they are very different from the chemically powered weapons of the HRL. Rather than using the combustion of a fuel source to propel the bullet, a linear rifle, or rail gun uses electricity and magnetic fields. Instead of a tubular barrel, the rail gun has two conductive rails, parallel to each other. A voltage is applied across the two rails and a projectile is accelerated into the breech. The projectile forms a conductive path between the two rails and electricity flows from one to the other. A resulting magnetic field tries to separate the two rails but weapon's receiver secures them in place. Unable to spread the rails, the Lorentz Force acts upon the projectile, pushing it out the muzzle of the weapon at great speeds. The projectile must already be in motion before it enters the rails or it will simply fuse in place.Power Labs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rail_gun Sonic Blade A vibroblade, also known as a sonic blade, is a hand-carried weapon. The blade vibrated at a very high frequency to increase its cutting ability. While having very little visible movement the vibroblade is actually striking the target thousands, perhaps millions of times per second. Each strike, chips away a bit more armor. This happens so fast that the blade appears to "slice" through armor. The Union Flag and its descendants carry a folding vibroblade in a forearm compartment of melee combat and can attract plasma around the blade to form a long plasma sword. The Enact's version of this weapon has subharmonics in the audible range and a sound pressure in excess of 100 db. More than enough to cause pain to nearby observers and shatter glass. Human scaled vibroblades have been seen as well. Particularly in the posession of Michael Trinity. 200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Cannon This projectile weapon is commonly found mounted to the right forearm of the HRL's Tieren units. The smoothbore weapon fires a 200mm long, by 25mm discarding sabot round. Ammunition is stored in a large, external drum magazine. Much like main battle tanks of the 20th century, this weapon mounts a 12.7mm machine gun along side the main weapon. The basic cannon may be fitted with a pair of large E-Carbon heat sinks that run the length of the main barrel. Although primarily intended to help cool the weapon in the vacuum of space, the heat sinks are robust enough to double as bayonets for melee attacks. 30mm Cannon This small caliber, rapid fire cannon is mounted on a wide variety of HRL mobile units. It is similar in function, though far less effective than a GN Vulcan. Anfs use in the Azadistan Civil War were observed using their turreted 30mm Cannons in an anti-personnel capacity to devastating effectCelestial Being (episode). References Category:Anno Domini Technology